Sonadow Guts
by SuperShadowXMaria
Summary: Warning, Sonadow Lemon One-Shot  Or how the Hell you call it.      Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog   SEGA  Story   Me


A Sonadow Story: Guts~

**Just a short Sonadow story, warning: LEMON ONE SHOT ( Or how the heck you call it)**

**'C'mon Shadow,' The Blue Hedgehog said to his Black counterpart. 'Are ya afraid to loose or somethin'?'**

**Shadow looked up 'Why should I be afraid?' He snickered. 'We both know who has the most guts here'**

**'Hehe, that's me ofcourse!' Sonic said with a big smile on his face.**

**'Uh no,' Shadow replied to him. 'I have the most guts'**

**Sonic grinned. 'Prove it!' And he crosses his arms.**

**'Why should I prove it to you?' He grinned back 'I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, that says enough'**

**Sonic rolled his eyes. 'Yeah right, just come back when ya know that I have more guts' He jumped into the tree behind him and sat there. He laid his head in his arms and relaxed.**

**Shadow put his hand underneath his chin and thought something. He then smirked and disappeared.**

**Sonic opened one eye to see what Shadow was doing, but by surprise, Shadow was gone. He just raised his shoulders and closed his eye again.**

**Shadow on the other hand, appeared infront of Sonic, with a purse in his Left hand, he threw it on Sonic. Sonic opened his eyes and looked at the purse. 'What's this?' He asked.**

**'It's a purse,' He crossed his arms. 'I had to prove I had guts, so here you go, I stole it'**

**Sonic took the purse between his hands. It was Purple with Pink lines and ribbon. He stood up and slapped Shadow on his cheek with the purse.**

**'What was that for?' Shadow said while grabbing his cheek.**

**'That's for the person from whom you stole this purse!' Sonic replied angrily**

**'But I had to prove I had guts! Here you have to prove!'**

**'This has nothing to do with guts,' Sonic sat down again. 'Just think of something else'**  
><strong>Shadow thought again. 'Stand up'<strong>

**'But I just sat down!'**

**'Stand up!'**

**Sonic shocked by the rudeness of Shadow. He stood up. 'Happy?'**

**Shadow didn't answer, he turned Sonic around and he slapped Sonic's back-end. He then crossed his arms.**

**Sonic just raise an eyebrow to Shadow. 'Is that it?' He crossed his arms either. 'Just a slap on my ass?' He started to laugh. 'C'mon! Ya have to think of something better!'**

**'Oh shut up!' It's your turn!' Shadow said and he rolled his eyes.**

**Sonic grinned at Shadow and he came closer.**  
><strong>'What are you—'<strong>

**Shadow was cut off by Sonic who kissed him, he locked his lips fast with Shadow and pulled back.**

**Sonic relaxed against the tree again, still grinning at Shadow.**

**Shadow was totally surprised by his Blue counterpart. 'Wow….' He gulped. 'You have guts…I admit it'**

**'See I told ya I had—'**

**'But I have more guts'**

**Sonic laughed. 'Look, you can be the Ultimate Lifeform 'n' stuff, but I won this'**

**'Oh yeah?' Shadow pinned Sonic against the tree. 'Think again' Shadow locked his lips with Sonic's, Sonic didn't expect that. His mouth shot open. Shadow took that opportunity and the putted his tongue in Sonic's mouth. Sonic shocked even more when Shadow explored his mouth, a moan escaped his throat when Shadow touched hit sweet spot in his mouth. When Shadow heard that, he pulled back.**

**'Tha-That was unexpected…..' Sonic just stood there, not even a minute ago, his rival, Shadow kissed him.**

**Shadow smirked at Sonic's reaction. 'Told you that I have more guts, you giving up?'**  
><strong>Sonic shot out of his trance 'NEVER!' He yelled, he tackled Shadow so that he fell on the ground beneath them.<strong>

**Shadow hit the ground hardly, and he growled.**

**Sonic jumped down directly on Shadow's hips. 'Enjoyed the fall?' He grinned.**  
><strong>'No! Why'd you do that?' Shadow looked down at Sonic who was sitting on his hips.<strong>  
><strong>Sonic didn't answer and he slit down to Shadow's tights, Shadow knew what Sonic was going to do.<strong>

**'What if I reject that you're doing this to me?'**

**'Then ya lose…..' Sonic grabbed something, that he knew wasn't Shadow's leg.**  
><strong>Shadow's nerves shoot upwards, when he felt Sonic grabbing his member.<strong>  
><strong>Sonic saw Shadow's reaction, and he gave Shadow's member a big lick.<strong>  
><strong>Shadow shuddered with the touch. Sonic let go off of Shadow and he sat on his hips again, grinning down at Shadow.<strong>

**'Hehe, I won'**

**'No, you do not'**

**'What?'**

**Shadow swapped positions with Sonic, so Shadow was ontop of Sonic.**

**'C'mon, just give up already!'**

**'Never' Shadow slide down to Sonic's tights in a seductive way.**

**'Oh please, ya ain't gonna win with doin' the same things as I do!' Sonic rolled his eyes.**

**'Who says I'm going to do the same thing?' Shadow smirked.**

**'Just hurry up and get over it!'**

**Shadow grabbed something that wasn't Sonic's leg either.**

**Sonic sighed, to Sonic's surprise Shadow putted it in his mouth, and sucked gently.**

**'What thaaaaaaaah!' Sonic clenched his fists, ''Wtf,'' He thought ''Why doesn't Shadow give up?''**

**'Give up?' Shadow asked, but still pumping Sonic's shant.**

**'NEVER, I'M SONIC! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!' He tried to hold back a moan.**

**'Fine by me' Shadow licked the member all over, not forgetting any detail.**

**'Aaaaah Shaaaaadow!' Sonic moaned.**

**Shadow smirked and putted Sonic out of his mouth. 'Were you enjoying yourself?~'**

**Sonic grabbed Shadow's shoulders and pushed him down on his back.**

**'Why are we doing this?' He asked.**

**'We're proving who has to most guts, and now, I have the most guts.' He smirked at Sonic.**

**'So, are you giving up? Because you can't beat me, I'm too good~'**  
><strong>'Ya really think that?'<strong>

**'Uh yeah, why?'**

**Sonic turned Shadow around so Shadow was laying on his stomach. Sonic grabbed Shadow's head and took a hold of it. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' Shadow yelled at Sonic. Sonic just grinned and he put one finger into Shadow's tail-hole. Shadow squeaked.**

**'Sonic! Stop this!' Shadow said.**

**'Na-ah,' Sonic smirked. 'Unless, ya give up?' Shadow turned himself around and he pushed Sonic on the ground, with his stomach facing the ground.**

**'I'm the Ultimate, I never give up'**

**'Aw, whatcha gonna do now, huh?' Sonic grinned at Shadow**

**Shadow took a hold of Sonic's wrists. 'This' He pushed his member into Sonic's little tail-hole, he screamed from the touch.**

**'AAAAAH WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?' He almost cried when Shadow gave one trust.**

**'Not so fast now, huh?' He laughed. 'You're stuck, and you can't do anything about it'**

**'Shadow…..Please…..' Sonic whimpered quietly**

**'What?'**

**'You win…..'**

**'You mean that?'**

**'Neh, ofcourse not' Sonic's body relaxed. 'Ya win when ya finish this'**

**Shadow nibbled Sonic's ear. 'You just want me to finish'**

**'That's a reason either'**

**Shadow just smirked and trusted again into Sonic.**

**'Is that al ya got?' He grinned, and he split his legs alittle. 'C'mon, ya can do better'**

**Shadow grabbed Sonic's hips 'I already won, why should I continue this?'**  
><strong>'Because ya are mine, so hurry up and fuck me!'<strong>

**Shadow raise his eyebrow. 'Okay…But don't think I've gone soft or something!'**  
><strong>'I won't, I'wont'<strong>

**Shadow trusted more times into Sonic, making the Blue Hedgehog moan Everytime his Black counterpart hitting his prostate. 'Harder!' He moaned.**

**Shadow growled from pleasure, but he slowed down. 'Shadow! C'mon, harder!' Sonic said irritated.**

**Shadow just smirked and gave long powerful trusts, making his counterpart moan, but wanting more. Sonic couldn't stand it and he pushed away from Shadow.**

**'So, done?' Shadow said crossing his arms.**

**'No' Sonic replied and he pushed Shadow down on his back.**

**'This is getting weirder and weirder every time…..'**

**Sonic sat down on Shadow's hips and he began to pound on them, taking Shadow's member with inside him. 'Now I can choose to speed of the trusts'**

**'Why do you want it fast anyways?'**

**'I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I want things fast~'**

**'That explains allot'**

**Sonic then began the pound as hard as he can, Shadow took a hold of the grass underneath his fur**

**'How do ya like that, huh?' Sonic said while moaning.**

**'This feels good!' Shadow moaned either 'Keep pounding!'**

**'Who says I'm gonna stop?' Sonic grinned.**

**Shadow clenched his fist when he felt his climax coming up. On that moment, Sonic pulled himself off of Shadow, he grinned again. 'I won'**

**'What?' Shadow replied**

**'I won, we switched places, that means that I won'**

**Shadow just cursed at Sonic. While Sonic give Shadow a smile.**

**-Couple of hours later-**

**The two Hedgehogs laid in eachother's arms, both with a smile, Shadow with a little smile, and Sonic with a big smile. What they don't know is, that when they wake up tomorrow, there's a little surprise for both of them~**

_**~End Of Story~**_


End file.
